Schoolstuck
by kirimi-chan0211
Summary: basically the trolls have entered another time line were they must attend the dreadful place that is junior high
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"Fef!" Eridan shouted jumping out of the bus. "wait up!" he was wearing a purple cape, black shirt, and blue striped pants. Feferi was wearing her black shirt with her green and blue skirt. her black hair fell over her shoulders like the waves of the sea.

"why should i wait up Eriden?" Feferi snapped as she kept walking to the front of the school.

"because it's not like i meant to! it was an accident! honest!" Eridan yelled

Feferi stopped, turned around, and glared at Eridan. "uh huh. tell that to my dead fish!" she looked sad. her fish was her best friend. her ancestor, Mina, gave it to her wen she was little and it was all she had left of her.

Eridan frowned, "look i know it means a lot to you but i swear i never meant to kill your fish. h-howw about after school i get you a kneww one okay?" He smiled and looked up at his mate sprite.

Fef's eyes began to sparkle as they always did wen she was happy, "i... I'd love that." and together that walked to class.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

P. E was the WORST subject EVER according to Eridan Ampora. he always had to wear the same boring black shorts with the same boring white shirt and to make matters worse, his Ancestor was the coach. yes, that's right Cronus Ampora was the coach here at Alternia Junior High. Cronus, or coach, was very... how do you put it? 80's. he wore a black leather jacket, with his white shirt, and he wore baggy-ish black pants. And even worse, they were playing Dodge Ball.

"Ampora get in the game!" Cronus yelled across the gym.

"but i don't like this game..." Eridan was slouching against the wall avoiding the ball as much as possible. every one else was running around like a bunch of grubs trying to get each other out and get other team members back in. Sollux Capter was one of the people who always played like it was life or death and he was also Eridans "team captain"

"yeah Ampora get in the game!" Sullox repeated, throwing the ball at Eridans stomach.

" hey what was that for?! we're on the same team!" Eridan growled. Sollux flashed him a grin.

"what? you think just cuz you're on my team i'm not gonna hit you? ha! that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Eridan threw the ball back with a great force.

"fine. I'll play." He was racing all over place throwing Dodge balls at every one even wen they were on his team. he threw one at Dave Strider, a "cool" kid with blonde hair. then he threw one at John Egbert, the dorky one. and by the time the bell rang every one hated Eridan just a little bit more (if that was even possible)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

once changed, John Egbert walked slowly and painfully to his next class. he was wearing his ghost busters shirt and blue jeans, he had big, black, square glasses, and his hair always looked like the wind had just blown through it.

wen he walked into his class, which just happened to be cooking, he saw his father standing in front of the white board.

"ah, John nice of you to join us" he said sarcastically.

"yeah yeah whatever. Eridan kicked my but in dodge ball and i had to go to the nurse." he slumped down in his chair and looked at the blank stares every one was giving him.

"Anyways~" Johns dad said. " today we are going to be making pancakes and eggs"

"i love pancakes!" KarKat Vantas blurted out.

"and i love eggs!" said John.

suddenly every troll in the room gave him a disgusted look.

"what?" John shrugged

"WE COME FROM EGGS!" they all shouted. the face John had after that was priceless. his jaw dropped. his eyes widened. and even his hair started to droop down.

"well i can assure you there are no troll eggs in the dish we are cooking although judging by you guys they probably don't taste very good." Johns dad chuckled and began to gather his materials for the class. He handed each student a whisk, a spoon, a bowl, measuring cups, two eggs, and some betty crocker pancake mix.

"ok class please open you pancake mix. and fill your measuring cup." as the class did this Karkat spilled at least half the cup of mix on his counter, john launched a spoonful of the mix at his dad. and his dad hit John with a fork. dirk slowly looked over to his partner jake who was wearing shorts and his usual skull shirt. jake looked over at him and smiled at his friend. "ya know it's really hard to take you seriously with those shades on Dirk." Jakes said while he poured two cups of water into his bowl.

"i know. that's why i were them." Dirk winked behind his dark triangular shades and started mixing there pancakes.

"now that's done you need to scoop the mixture into your cups and put them in your largest pan." Johns dad said as he did so.

As the students did that a calm and friendly troll girl walked in. "sorry i'm late! i had to help get every one started in there LARPing class." She smiled and took her seat.

"why that's alright Aradia! thank you so much for helping them in there class." Johns dad walked over to her and got her up to speed on what it was they were doing.

Aradia was wearing her red shirt and dark pants, her straight black hair falling just to her shoulders. Sollux loved her but i don't think she knows that yet so we won't talk about that right now.

wen everyone was done with there pancakes they were laid out to cool. "now it's time for the eggs" the now hungry teacher shouted over the rather noisy class. obviously they already new how to make those so it didn't take forever like the pancakes.

once done all the students (and teacher) were able to enjoy there creations. well... not all of them...


End file.
